centralsonicfanbureaufandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Universal: The War BEGINS!
''Sonic Universal: The War BEGINS!!!!! ''is the sixth installment of the Sonic Universal series and the first in "The Final Days" arc. The Begining of the End It has been a week since we saw our Freedom Fighters. "Well, they're finally done!" Tails said in glee. "What are those?" Sally said. "They're a new armor I've made. I made one for each of you. They come with their own weapons and enchance our own abilities." "So basically we've gone into a Super form?" Sonic asked Tails. "No. The aren't as powerful. But it's about in the middle of normal and Super forms." "Okay," Knuckles said. "Hopefully this can help me avenge Antonie," Bunnie said. "This is pretty cool," Hyper said. "Suits me well," Darkness said. "Awesome Sauce!" Lightning said. "This is a cool suit!" Sandra said. "Let's go," Tails said. They left, and knew that they may never return. A Wind In The Door They went off to Angel Island to get the Warp Ring to go to Moebius, but when they got there to the Master Emerald shrine, the Warp Ring was gone! "Where could've it gone?" Knuckles asked himself. They went to Carnival Night and didn't find it, and got stuck on a barrel. They went to Ice Cap, and only found themself being chased by a avalanche. Then they went to Mushroom Hill, but it wasn't there either. Once they were in Sandopolis, they found the Warp Ring. Then they went off to Moebius. Betrayal They split up into 2 groups, one led by Darkness and the other by Sonic. Darkness took Sandra, Hyper, and Lightning with him, while Sonic took everyone else. Darkness found where Eggman was hiding. He peeked into a room and saw Scourge with Eggman. "Please give me mercy, I beg of you!" Scourge says. "You did your purpose. Now, Nazo, take him away!" Scourge jumped on Nazo and went off with the Anti-Freedom Fighters. "We'll play some other time, okay, Egghead?" Scourge said in mockingly. Darkness and his crew left right after, following Scourge. "I wonder where Scourge is..." said Sonic. Sonic then saw Scourge in the distance. "Speak of the devil," said Knuckles. "Time to fight," said Scourge, "I hope you guys wanna be with Antonie." Sonic then pulls the Chaos Emeralds out of nowwhere. Knuckles then says, "How'ya do that?!" "I really don't know," said Sonic. Scourge then tries to ram into Sonic. As he's going Super Sonic, something amazing happens..... Ashura They were merged into a green and black hedgehog. They called the form Ashura. Since Sonic and Scourge were merged, it fought both the Freedom Fighters and the Anti-Freedom Fighters. It injured everyone. "Sonic, you can control the form and get out of the form!" Tails tryed to tell Sonic. Fiona told the same to Scourge. They both got out of the form. Scoruge and the Anti-Freedom Fighters then left the area, and took the Warp Ring. "Now what are we going to do?" asked Lightning. "We'll have to wait and see...." said Sonic. Meanwhile, at Eggman's base, he was recreating the Metal forms he had made when he roboticized Sonic's friends. "Hoo-hoo-hoo! Time for a change of fate!" said Eggman in glee. Category:Sonic Universal Story